1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices and more particularly pertains to a measuring gauge for measuring both inside and outside diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of measuring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, measuring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art measuring devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,727; U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,090; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,037; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,900; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,362.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a measuring gauge for measuring both inside and outside diameters which includes a main body having a plurality of extension members telescopingly received therein, a pair of pivotally mounted OD legs operable to engage the outside surfaces of an object being measured, and a pair of pivotally mounted ID legs operable to engage the interior surfaces of the measured objects, with the OD legs and the ID legs being aligned such that indicia provided along the device can be used for both inside and outside measuring operations.
In these respects, the inside and outside diameter measuring gauge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring both inside and outside diameters of an object.